Dunn
Corporal Dunn is a United States Army Ranger with Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment who fought under the command of Sgt. Foley. He fought in Afghanistan in 2016 against OpFor forces and participated in the opening attacks of the Russo-American War. He is voiced by Barry PepperConfirmed in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 credits. File:Mw2 cast.png. Biography Dunn makes his first appearance in "S.S.D.D.", in Afghanistan checking his Desert Eagle and then running PFC Allen through The Pit. Cpl. Dunn then accompanies Sgt. Foley and PFC Allen during "Team Player", to take a school controlled by local militia. Dunn (with Foley) does not make an appearance again until the next Rangers mission "Wolverines!". Hunter 2-1 appears to have been called back to America in the intervening days. He, along with Sgt. Foley, as well as Allen's replacement, James Ramirez fight through Virginia, extracting Raptor and evacuating civilians with the help of a Stryker APC callsign Honey Badger. The Rangers then move on to Washington, D.C., where U.S. forces are fighting a losing battle against Russian troops. Hunter Two One takes a Russian stronghold, buying the evacuation forces valuable time, only to get swarmed by Russian forces. They board an UH-60 Black Hawk with the help of U.S. Navy SEALs to strafe Russian soldiers in various landmarks, only to get shot down by a massive SAM site atop the Department of Justice. After crashing, they are swarmed by numerous Russian forces. As the squad runs out of ammunition, Dunn is hit in the shoulder moments before the EMP caused by Captain Price knocks out the helicopters of both the significant Russian air presence Russian and remaining U.S. forces, killing the Russian soldiers surrounding the Rangers. The Rangers escape into a building amid falling helicopters and meet a Ranger runner, who tells them that Colonel Marshall is gathering forces to retake the White House. After fighting through Russian stragglers, they reach the White House. They defeat the Russian forces there, and the squad reaches the top of the White House, waving green flares to show that D.C. is in U.S. hands. They are saved when the U.S. fighters abort the airstrike, and they then start to talk whether they will be deployed to Moscow or not. Dunn insists on getting revenge on the Russians, saying that he will '...burn it Moscow to the ground down when he gets there.' Kişilik ve özellikleri Dunn 'ın konuşması esprili birkonuşmadır. Bakan burada, o bir _rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22internal% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Joseph% 20Allen% 22% 2C% 22link Quotes '' style Desert Eagle]] Trivia *He seems to hold a dislike/distrust towards General Shepherd (since he does not care about his troops). For instance, when an airstrike is called on an enemy stronghold only a few blocks away, Dunn quips, "C'mon, since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" Captain Price would later repeat this statement word-for-word (Except for the "C'mon"). *He seems to be the second in command of Sgt. Foley's squad, which would make him most likely a Team Leader. *Dunn may mouth "Oh, shit!" before the BTR blows up the Humvee in Wolverines. It is hard to see, though. *Like Gaz and Ghost are to Captain John Price and Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, respectively, Cpl. Dunn is considered to be Sgt. Foley's right hand man. He is also the first right hand man in the MW era not to die. *In the mission Wolverines! Dunn's rank does not have a period (.) following it. It is simply shown as "Cpl Dunn" as opposed to the standard "Cpl. Dunn". This is seen on all other recurring characters in the level. *If one waits a few seconds before entering the Pit in S.S.D.D. Dunn will talk about how he thinks the Rangers should get more "Special Ops" missions, and that the Rangers can do anything Army Special Forces and Delta can do and that he's tired of pulling security for "SEALs and D-boys." *Dunn uses a SCAR-H with a Thermal Scope for the entire game even after the EMP in Second Sun. *In "S.S.D.D.", he holds a Desert Eagle that is the style of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, and not the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 one. *Dunn is one of the only three American main characters in the Modern Warfare era not to die. The others are his persistent teammates Pvt. James Ramirez (the Player Character) and Sgt. Foley. *Dunn wears a Modular Tactical Vest, currently in US service only with the Marine Corps. *At times Dunn is heard with a southern accent. As his voice actor (Barry Pepper) is Canadian, it's unknown why this might happen, it might be because Barry Pepper has a strong southern accent in Saving Private Ryan, and might have wanted the same type of voice for Dunn. *After dodging the falling helicopters in "Second Sun" he notes that his "Red Dot is out". This is strange due to the fact that he has a Thermal Scope. *When Dunn says "Star! Or we will fire on you!", it sounds like in Saving Private Ryan when Jackson says almost the same thing before going into his famous sniper battle, except in the movie the sign and countersigns are "Thunder" and "Flash." *In Of Their Own Accord, after using Javelins and Stingers to take out multiple Russian tanks and Helicopters, Dunn does not follow the rest of the team up to the Blackhawk helicopter, instead staying in the enemy 'crow's nest'. Dunn, however, will appear at the crash site. *At the end of Cliffhanger, after the player makes the jump and goes toward the Sea Knight, one of the soldier's names appears as Cpl. Dunn. *Dunn may be the squad's medic, as implied on several occasions - Foley sends him to check on Raptor when asked if his squad had a medic and Dunn attempts to check the pulse of multiple killed/wounded soldiers in Second Sun. However, most, if not all, US Army Rangers are given training in trauma care and first-aid; whereas some troops are given instruction beyond the training. If he is, he would be one of very few recurring characters with a discernible specialty. *He seems to carry more gear then the other Rangers, possibly advanced first aid gear lending credence to the possibility of him being a medic. *Dunn is the announcer for the U.S. Army Rangers in multiplayer. *Dunn was going to wear ballistic rated goggles on his helmet as seen in the picture for Act 1 but they were replaced by the helmet mounted NVGs. *Despite Dunn getting shot on the shoulder in Of Their Own Accord, in Second Sun after the EMP his injury doesn't seem to impare his physical fitness at all. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers